Crossover of Spooky Doom
by Zornith
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Zim's soul is repaced by Oogie Boogie's. Will Tak and Dib be able to stop Oogie and save Haloweentown and possibly the world?IZNBC crossover. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Well since most of my stories have been one shots, I've decided to make a special little chapter story just for you! ISN"T THAT GREEEEEEAAAAAAT! For this, pretend "Battle Song" never happened.

It was Spring Break and all the kids were given time off school. Zim, however, was living the life of a married man. He had recently married Tak, and they were living happily together. Right now they were making a portal machine so they could summon an army of zombies to take over Earth. Soon they were finished. "I hope this works Zim. You know what happened when you were trying to make jelly demons." warned Tak. "Don't worry Tak. Besides, the jelly demon was just not prepared properly" replied Zim. He then pressed a button on the control panel and the machine turned on. A green, sickly glow came from the portal. Suddenly, a green light came and zapped Zim. Tak screamed in horror as her husband fell limply to the floor unconscious. She quickly turned off the machine and ran to Zim's side. She checked for a pulse and, luckily, he was alive. She set him on the couch and waited for him to awaken

Several hours later…

Zim's eyes slowly opened to see Tak staring at him. "Zim! Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" she exclaimed as she embraced him in a hug. He, strangely, pulled out of her grip. "Whoah there, girly!" he said in a voice that was clearly not his own. " Who's this Zim fellow? That's not me." He said as he stood on the couch. A strange, evil glow was in his eyes as he said "I'm Oogie Boogie."

DUN, DUN, DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! What is Zim talking about? Why is he calling himself Oogie Boogie? Why am I asking you all these questions? Wait until the next chapter to find out!


	2. Bribe Time

It is a time of desolation, chaos, and uncertanty. Corporate monkeys have taken over the web. Brother pitted against brother, and pro foot ball replaced with steel-caged monkey boxing. Then, from the right side of the screen, came a man. A man with a big computer. Who writes mindless drabble. Well, here it goes!

"What do you mean you're not Zim?" asked Tak. "I just aint. If you'll excuse me I have things to attend to." Said Zim/ Oogie as he ran out of the base. Tak then realized there was only one person that could help her. Dib. She rang the door bell and waited. When Dib opened the door, boy has he surprised. "GAZ! THERE'S AN ALIEN AT THE DOOR!" Dib exclaimed. "You're voice is stupid!" was the only reply. "Listen Dib I really need you're help I- Help you! Why would I help you!'' Dib interrupted. Tak pulled out a black DVD case. "IS THAT THE MYSTERIOUS MYSTERIES DVD!" exclaimed Dib. "Yes and it can be yours if you help me." Said Tak in a sly voice. Dib and Tak went upstairs and into Dib's room.

(Ten minutes later)

Tak told the story of Zim's turning into Oogie. "It is possible that during your plan, Oogie's soul went into Zim's body while Zim's soul replaced Oogie's" explained Dib

"Well where would Oogie go?" asked Tak. "Follow me, I think I know." Said Dib and they both departed to an old abandoned part of the woods with bare trees. It is called The Hinterlands and it has the legend that in that wood lies the doors to the holiday doors including the holiday known as Halloween…

You wanted itt and I delivered it! I have returned from the lands of the Outer Banks to write this for ya. So until next time Zornith out!

P.S Check out the stories made by my buddy PhantomAL. They're awesome!


	3. Meeting Jack

Live from the dumpster behind Chili's, it's the Zornith show! YAY I GOT A REVIEW ON THE SAME DAY AS I POSTED! Just because Nolay was so nice here is the next chap.

Dib and Tak were wandering for HOURS until they found an opening in the woods where six trees formed a circle. They each had a door representing the holiday world they contained. "Well you're the paranormal person ...guy so which door should we take?" asked Tak. "The pumpkin one is for Halloween so that one." replied Dib. Tak opened the door and when she did a strong gust pulled both of them in and the door shut behind them. They screamed in terror as they fell. They rolled down a steep hill and landed in a pumpkin patch. But the patch didn't take their attention. It was the person standing near them that did. He was tall, wore a black tuxedo, used a bat like a bowtie, and he was a skeleton. "My goodness are you alright?" asked the skeleton. He helped them both up off the ground "Who are you?" asked Tak. "My name is Jack Skellington and I am the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. And you are?" replied Jack. "I'm Dib and this is Tak." Said Dib. "Well what are you doing here?" asked Jack. "It's a long, sad tale." Said Tak.

(One long, sad tale later)

"I see. Well I did see a little green man kidnap Sally on spider legs today." Said Jack. "That was Oogie!" said Tak. So they all ran towards Oogie manor and the final battle that awaited them.

Well there ya go! Now it is my intention to sit and watch TV/ play video games for several hours. Sorry if it was short.

Zornith.


	4. The finale

Since I haven't updated in a while, I'll fix it with one...fanfic…problem...killing…stone.

Tak, Dib, and Jack finally got to Oogie manor. They peeked inside and saw Oogie, in Zim's body, torturing Sally and Zim, in Oogie's body. That's when they decided to attack. They busted into Oogie's lair. "This is your last chance Oogie! Give Zim and Sally to me and you won't get hurt!" Jack announced. "You'll have to get past me first!Oogie said. Suddenly he pressed a button and the lair's weapons came to life. "Leave this to me." Tak said solemnly. She was able to go over the sword-wielding cards, the one armed bandits and destroy the buzz saw. When she got to Oogie she subdued him with a sleeping dart. Dib pulled out his invention, the Soul- Switcha something 8, and fired. Zim's and Oogie's souls switched again but this time to their rightful owners. Jack was able to get Sally off the tourture device and tied up Oogie. As Zim woke up Tak's eyes widened with joy. "Ugh….my head." Zim complained in his normal voice. "Oh Zim it is you!" Tak exclaimed as she gave him a strong kiss (and yes he kissed back). "Isn't that sweet Oogie?" Sally asked him. He only grumbled and groaned in aggravation. Zim, Tak, and Dib were able to return to their world. When Zim and Tak got home, Zim just hopped on the couch and slept, much to GIR's dismay, as Tak looked out the window. "So what do you want for dinner?" asked Tak. When she turned around she saw her husband in la-la land already. She let out a happy sigh and she cuddled next to him.As long as she had Zim and not some evil bag of bugs, she was happy as can be.

The Ever- Lovin' End.

So there you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got lazy, you know?


	5. the finale reviewable chapter

Since I haven't updated in a while, I'll fix it with one...fanfic…problem...killing…stone.

Tak, Dib, and Jack finally got to Oogie manor. They peeked inside and saw Oogie, in Zim's body, torturing Sally and Zim, in Oogie's body. That's when they decided to attack. They busted into Oogie's lair. "This is your last chance Oogie! Give Zim and Sally to me and you won't get hurt!" Jack announced. "You'll have to get past me first!Oogie said. Suddenly he pressed a button and the lair's weapons came to life. "Leave this to me." Tak said solemnly. She was able to go over the sword-wielding cards, the one armed bandits and destroy the buzz saw. When she got to Oogie she subdued him with a sleeping dart. Dib pulled out his invention, the Soul- Switcha something 8, and fired. Zim's and Oogie's souls switched again but this time to their rightful owners. Jack was able to get Sally off the tourture device and tied up Oogie. As Zim woke up Tak's eyes widened with joy. "Ugh….my head." Zim complained in his normal voice. "Oh Zim it is you!" Tak exclaimed as she gave him a strong kiss (and yes he kissed back). "Isn't that sweet Oogie?" Sally asked him. He only grumbled and groaned in aggravation. Zim, Tak, and Dib were able to return to their world. When Zim and Tak got home, Zim just hopped on the couch and slept, much to GIR's dismay, as Tak looked out the window. "So what do you want for dinner?" asked Tak. When she turned around she saw her husband in la-la land already. She let out a happy sigh and she cuddled next to him.As long as she had Zim and not some evil bag of bugs, she was happy as can be.

The Ever- Lovin' End.

So there you go. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just got lazy, you know?


End file.
